


Live Strong and Wild

by Oracle0429



Category: Valor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Possibly Out of Character, There isnt even a fandom for this yet, Women Loving Women, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle0429/pseuds/Oracle0429
Summary: Nora and Thea are in an established relationship and they have sex. I am ignoring everything in canon (except Thea's sexuality), in favor of subtext. Wish I cared more about that...but I dont. Enjoy!





	Live Strong and Wild

Thea couldn't help but bite her lower lip while she watches Nora hit the drums rhythmically, she could tell that the soldier was concentrating carefully on each beat. Nora closes her eyes allowing herself to drift even further from where she was at the moment. Not that she didn't want to soak in the presence of the woman who was in the room watching her. She knew that when she opens her eyes that Thea would be just where she had been when she closed them. She would be standing there, wearing nothing except the light blue button up blouse that she had had to be warned about while pulling it from the other woman's body. 

"Don't you dare rip this shirt, I need to not do my walk of shame back to my apartment in one of your t-shirts." Thea said. Nora smirked as she attempted to pick up the smaller woman in her arms. The soldier faltered slightly as she winced from her injury, looking up to see the look of concern cross the CIA officer's features.  
"I'm alright...I'm sorry." She stated before Thea firmly held Nora's chin to keep eye contact with her lover. 

"You don't ever have to be sorry about this…" Thea said placing her hand gingerly on the other woman's scarred thigh knowing that Nora was still healing both physically and emotionally from her injury. 

"However let's not stray from the path at hand." She said allowing a smirk spread across her lips. Thea slid her arms up around Nora's neck before pressing her lips against the other woman's. Madani immediately invited Thea silently into her mouth before she made sure to carefully unbutton Thea's shirt and slide it off the other woman's shoulders. Nora placed her hands on Thea's bare ass, once again trying to lift the other woman in her arms.This time, Nora felt a wave of satisfaction as she felt Thea's legs firmly wrapped around her hips. Thea buried her face in the crook of Nora's neck, roving her lips along to soldiers tanned skin. The two women hadn't started off on the right foot, but after the successful extraction of their friends and a few too many drinks, they found they had more than a little common ground to build not only a friendship but a relationship. Nora allowed her hands to slide up Thea's now bare back as she pressed her lover into the wall. The CIA agent was usually more than fine with a bit of foreplay before the big show, but tonight she knew just what she wanted. However she also knew what Nora wanted to hear from her, it was part of the game they had played since their first night together. Something that never ceased to cause the tight coil in her stomach before she said it. 

"I need you…" Thea admitted in a breathless whisper against Nora's ear, hearing the warrant officer's breath hitch as the words came from her lips. It was a release for them both, the admission that Thea not only wanted her but she needed her touched something inside Nora that she could barely contain herself to not just take the other woman against the wall. However, she knew that Thea deserved more than that from her than a dirty fuck against the wall. They had had their fair share of those in the eight months that they had been together but that was not what this night was about. Thea felt as Nora kissed along her shoulder...light, short kisses across her neck and onto her other shoulder. Nora held tight to Thea as she pivoted her feet so she could carry the other women into her bedroom. Her leg was bothering her but she concentrated on the look of Thea's face as she placed her on the bed. The CIA agent laid her head against the pillows as she looked up at Nora. She watched as Nora began to pull off her own clothes. Thea reached up to assist her but Nora shook her head before getting onto the bed and straddling Thea's body. Nora carefully placed Thea's hands above her head against the bed before finishing her undressing. Nora once again climbed on top of Thea, who reached up putting her hands on either side of Nora's face. She pulled her lover into a hungry kiss and Nora responded eagerly kissing Thea back. Minutes later the couple parted breathlessly from the sheer intensity of the kiss. Nora pulled back further so she could look into Thea's eyes which had taken on a darker blue in the lower light. The CIA agent nodded her head as she felt Nora's hands trail down her body. Nora softly began to run circles around Thea's bare stomach. She achingly crept upward until she was lightly brushing the underswell of Thea's breasts. She ran her hand up between them, never letting her bright blue eyes leave her lover's for a moment as she rested a hand softly above Thea's heart. Nora knew she was testing the patience of the woman beneath her, she also knew that payback was going to be just as agonizing. 

"Miss Madani…" Thea said in a warning tone that caused Nora to laugh. The tone was one that bordered on the one Thea had used when they first met. A tone that caused Nora to want to dig deeper into the woman who now shared so much more than her bed. She leaned down and captured Thea's lips with her own, sliding her tongue easily into her mouth. 

"Say it again…" Nora said, her voice taking on this husky quality to it that sent a vibe straight to Thea's core. She knew in that moment there were few things she would deny her lover. Her face flushed at the vulnerability that it took for her to admit how much she physically ached for the woman hovering above her. Turning her head away from Nora's gaze she felt as the soldier's hands were placed on her petite breasts, running her thumbs over her nipples. The gentle movement had Thea's body responding even more, becoming hard under Nora's touch. She turned her eyes back to her lover's before drawing Nora's lips close to hers. This kiss was tentative, once again reminding Nora of their first time together. Asking to explore each other, pulling back again Thea looked into Nora's eyes. 

"Please Nora, I need you." Thea said feeling that same familiar coil at the words. Nora closed her eyes as she savored the sound of her lover's voice. Nora traced her fingers down Thea's pale skin before stopping just below her belly button. Nora locked onto Thea's eyes before feeling her lover reach out to try and finish the descent to where she needed Nora's hand the most. She grinned as she took a hold of one of Thea's legs and hooked it on her hip. Nora gently slid her hand down between their bodies. Her fingers slowly stroking Thea's inner thigh teasing her lips, causing the other woman to shudder with pleasure. Thea ran her hands along Nora's sides resting on her hips, carefully trying to draw her closer.

"Please…Nora…" Thea begged as Nora teased her opening gently. She couldn't help the way she sounded in the moment, she had been dripping wet for some time now and ached for her lover. 

"Tell me what you need Thea?" Nora asked sweetly and was met with a soft moan from the other woman's lips.

"You know what I need…please." She said unsure if her pride could take having to ask her lover again. Nora smiled as she leaned down to kiss Thea's mouth deeply as she firmly entered her with two of her fingers. Even though she was more than ready for Nora's fingers, Thea couldn't help but gasp at the feeling. The pair found an easy rhythm both with Nora's gentle thrusts and Thea's rising hips. Nora watched Thea's face as she made love to her. As she added a third finger, Nora saw as her lover looked away from her. Nora never asked why Thea did this at times, but now she leaned down and placed her mouth near Thea's ear. 

"Look at me…" Nora said softly and Thea was pulled out of her thoughts to look into her lover's caring blue eyes. Nora knew that Thea was getting closer to the edge; she moved her thumb to her clit concentrating on the small bundle of nerves. Thea tightened her leg around Nora's hip as she breathlessly cried out her lover's name as she climaxed in her arms. Nora held tight to Thea's body as she rode out her orgasm, carefully continuing to enter her, allowing strong aftershocks to radiate through her body.When her lover's breath returned somewhat to normal. Nora leaned in and kissed Thea before she slid her fingers out of Thea's body.

"That was incredible…" Thea said as she watched Nora lick her fingers slowly for her benefit. Thea moved her leg off of Nora's hip before she rolled over, effectively switching their places. Thea immediately kissed Nora firmly, tasting herself on Nora's tongue. 

"I love you…" Nora said into Thea's ear as she felt her lover tense at the words slightly. It had been her first time ever saying it to the other woman and she wasn't sure how Thea was going to react. Thea had wanted to say those words for over six months but she kept worrying this was something temporary and didn't want Nora to know her true feelings if she was going to just get her heart broken. 

"I love you too…" She said looking into Nora's eyes, they both knew that it had little to do with sex and that they both meant the words. Thea hungrily moved down Nora's body savoring the taste of her lover's skin as she traced. Thea licked around Nora's nipples lightly grazing them with her teeth. Nora knew that she was already wet, hearing Thea's orgasm had made her more than a little ready for reciprocation. Nora moved her legs up spreading them eagerly for Thea. She slid her tongue along Nora's stomach, placing soft kisses along her lover's tight abs. Thea had wanted to tease her lover as she had done to her but that would have to wait for another night. She knew just what she had in mind as she made her way to her destination. Kissing along Nora's leg, Thea stopped and paid special attention to the two scars that Nora had on either side of her upper thigh. Thea flicked her eyes up to Nora's as she traced the tough skin with her tongue before placing a soft kiss on top of Nora's thigh. She then carefully went about bending Nora's knees to give her better access to press another kiss to the second scar that adorned her lover's thigh. Thea then slowly placed small kisses along Nora's thigh on her way to her destination. She traced her tongue around Nora's wetness that now slicked her inner thigh. Thea moved closer sliding her tongue along Nora's soft folds. Unable to hide her smirk as she looked up at Nora's face that was flushed with anticipation. 

"Is this want you want…" Thea asked before sliding her tongue once again through her lover's velvet flesh. Nora bit her lip as she leaned up slightly to get a better look at her lover's face. She whimpered quietly, wanting to convey her feeling without words. Thea knew that for as much as she craved giving Nora the words of what she needed, Nora was a woman who never wanted to ask for the things that she wanted. She wanted her actions to be more than enough for her lover and though at times Thea ached to hear the words, she always gave Nora what she wanted. She understood that it was sometimes the price she paid for falling in love with a soldier. Thea placed a gentle kiss to her lover's inner thigh as she answered her own query. She then licked and sucked Nora's flesh into her mouth as her lover threw her head back and tried not to buck her hips. Thea grinned against Nora’s flesh, loving the reaction that she elicited from her lover. She wrapped her arms firmly around Nora's legs as she held her lover's hips to the bed. Sliding her tongue in as far as it could reach, Thea felt as Nora moved one of her hands into her hair, while other one gripped the sheets tightly. 

"Thea…Thea." Nora repeated over and over again almost as a mantra as her lover continued using her tongue to pleasure her. Thea slid her tongue up to Nora's clit sucking it into her mouth teasing Nora with the movement of her tongue. Thea held Nora's legs as they trembled from her actions before moving her one hand around to assist her as she expertly moved her tongue along her lover’s clit. Thea then used two of her fingers to stroke Nora’s clit, knowing that her lover was close to her peak. Nora’s back arched and she cried out in pleasure as she tumbled over the edge. Thea continued to lick gentle circles to Nora’s trembling flesh before kissing up her lover’s body and lying in her arms. Nora never had words to exactly describe what she was feeling after they made love, and Thea was okay with that. She placed kisses along Nora’s neck as she listened to the other woman’s breathing come back to normal. Thea grinned satisfied at the blossoming bruise that she had created just where she knew Nora’s uniform wouldn't be able to cover. Nora knew just what she was doing to her skin, knowing she would endure a bit of ribbing from the guys from the mark that let Thea and others know that the soldier was hers. It was a concession that she would endure for her lover, but she couldn't help but turning the tables on Thea and giving her a matching one. Thea threw her head back as she laughed feeling Nora’s mouth on her throat. The pair were exhausted, but Nora couldn't ignore the amped-up energy that she felt in her body. She sat up, satisfied with the hickey that now stood out from Thea’s pale skin. Nora tried to relax against the pillows but it wasn't doing it, Thea noticed this sometimes happened after they had had sex...she wasn't sure if it was her being there or what. However, she knew that this was something that was just part of her lover. 

"Hey, where are you at?" Thea asked watching Nora tap her hand over the scars on her leg. Nora was pulled out of her thoughts as she looked at Thea before she reached over to her bedside drawer and pulled out her pain medication. She felt Thea reach over and start to take the bottle from her. Nora pulled it away from Thea’s reach and held it up. The two women had gone round and round over Nora's addiction for months but had come to a stalemate. Thea had wanted Nora to trust in her more when it came to the stresses that she carried with her. 

"Please…" Thea said simply and after a moment Nora closed the bottle and put them back in the drawer. She usually would just take a pill, but she couldn't with Thea looking at her that way.

"Alright…but I need something." She said bringing her lover’s fingers to her lips and kissing Thea's fingertips. Nora hated feeling so out of control of her own body and she wants to trust Thea with her feelings when it came to her injury and everything surrounding it. However, that was going to be for another day. Thea smiled as she glanced over to the drums that sat in the corner of her lover’s bedroom. Nora couldn't help it as the smirk spread across her face. The pair then took turns helping to put each other's selected clothes back on…taking special care with each garment. Thea stood behind Nora as she tugged a fresh pair of panties up over her lover's hips. She then proceeded to kiss her lovers still bare shoulders before helping her playfully into her sports bra. Nora then carefully draped Thea's shirt over her shoulders before buttoning each button. Kissing bare skin as she covered it protectively.

"Just so you know, I think you look hot in my t-shirts…" she said trailing off as she went to sit at her drum set. 

Nora opened her eyes and sure enough, Thea was right there sipping her coffee as she watched her play the drums. The rhythmic pounding stopped as Thea began to walk over to her. Thea offered her lover a drink but Nora declined in favor of a soft but exploring kiss that allowed her to taste it without taking a drink. Nora scooted back to allow Thea to sit in front of her. She then offered her lover the drumsticks in her hands. Thea sat aside her coffee before taking the sticks. 

"They are quite the release…" Nora said as she slid her arms around Thea's taut stomach, holding her securely in her arms. Thea humored her lover by playfully tapping the drums in a lackluster way that had Nora giggling in her ear. Thea smirked as she slid Nora's hands up under her shirt. 

"I know a much better one…" she said melting further into Nora's touch once again. 

 

fin


End file.
